Prior art rowing simulators, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,188 to Dreissigacker et al., typically provide a frame with a slidable seat that simulates the seat in a boat, and a stationary frame having a braking system. A disadvantage of this type of simulator is that the power distribution characteristics differ considerably from the actual sensation of rowing in a real boat or shell. These rowing simulators, when used for training oarsmen, cause oarsman to develop improper coordination patterns, and increase the risk of knee, back, and shoulder injuries.
An improved rowing device is disclosed in European Patent Application 89203317.6 to Oosterhout et al., wherein a rowing exercise device is described that has an essentially horizontal stationary frame with two moving parts: a sliding seat and a movable energy dissipating unit with a footrest. The device uses a complicated mechanical system to balance the forces exerted by an oarsman on a drive chain and movable energy dissipating unit, to keep the movable energy dissipating unit and the seat in an acceptable position during operation of the device. A problem, however, is that the position of the movable energy dissipating unit, and hence that of the oarsman, is dependant on the weight of the oarsman, the stroke rate, and the internal friction and hysteresis in the elastic element. This necessitates frequent adjustment of the inclination of the stationary frame.